Último año
by Kira 4-Hunder
Summary: Es el ultimo año escolar de Suzuno, Haruya le roba un beso en la fiesta de graduación, generando dudas en el mayor, dudas que no serán resueltas hasta volverse a encontrar tiempo despues


Lo amaba desde hace mucho, poco después de fusionar los equipos comenzó a sentir esa extraña atracción por el albino, claro que nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo, ni siquiera ahora a pocos días de terminar el año escolar, el ultimo de Suzuno, lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo en la fiesta de graduación que ese año le había tocado dar a los de su clase, después de eso salió corriendo sin esperar una contestación por el chico, no lo volvió a ver en los últimos días de clase y cuando estas hubieron acabado el acepto la propuesta de Hiroto de irse a vacacionar fuera de la ciudad, así murieron sus esperanza de llegar a tener una oportunidad con el mayor.

La ultima hora de clases se le hiso eterna ese día, tal vez era el hecho de ser el primer día de clases o que no habría nadie con quien discutir camino a casa ese año, suspiro mirando el reloj en la pared frente a él, rogando porque aquellos cinco minutos que restaban de clases acabaran ya, el timbre sonó, sus plegarias habían sido escuchada, pensó, salió a paso lento de aquel edificio encontrando a quien menos se esperaba, apoyado junto a una pared a pocos metros de él se hallaba Suzuno mirando en su dirección

Se acercó a él –hola- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al ver al mayor tan cerca de él.

No hablaron mucho hasta llegar al parque, prefirieron sentarse en el pasto a la sombra de un frondoso árbol a las duras bancas de madera tallada, Haruya bostezo adormilado

-¿tienes sueño?- pregunto mirando al chico

-me dormí tarde anoche, ya sabes la costumbre- respondió riendo refiriéndose a los dos meses de vagancia, el albino lo miro unos segundos.

No supo en que momento ni como lo había convencido, solo que aquellas lentas caricias sobre su cabello se sentían muy bien, los parpados comenzaron a pesarle y pronto se había sumergido en un profundo sueño, Suzuno observo el tranquilo rostro dormido del peli-rojo sonriendo al recordar la razón por la que había ido a verlo, ese beso, el que le había dado a días de terminar el año escolar lo hizo creer que tenía una oportunidad y si el otro no hubiese desaparecido misteriosamente los días restantes habría sabido que claro que la tenía, se mordió el labio inferior cuando sus ojos enfocaron los labios del chico.

Despertó al sentir que apretaban sus mejillas, entreabrió los ojos mirando el paisaje ya algo oscurecido y luego al chico que le había convencido de dormirse sobre su regazo, se fueron de lugar caminando en un cómodo silencio que no cambio en absoluto cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, llegaron a la intersección en la que debían separarse

-te acompañaría a casa pero sé que me perdería de vuelta- dijo el peli-rojo sin soltar la mano del otro muchacho

-pero yo no- dicho esto emprendieron su marcha a la casa que el menor compartía con algunos de sus compañeros, al llegar pudieron oír gritos provenientes del interior de la casa, seguro Midorikawa discutía una vez más con la hermana menor de Osamu, se sentaron en el pequeño peldaño de la entrada sus manos en ningún momento se soltaron hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una distraída peli-violeta caminando hacia afuera

-¡como sea me- ahh!- no alcanzo a terminar su amenaza ya que tropezó con ambos chicos, cayendo de cara al suelo golpeando su frente contra el pavimento

-¡Hermana!- exclamo Saginuma al ver a su querida hermanita tirada en el piso, esta se sentó en el piso con los ojos llorosos y un raspón en su frente, se levantó con ayuda del mayor

-Suzuno, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto el de cabello oscuro a lo que el otro solo sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-es tu invitado, acompáñalo a la puerta- dijo Midorikawa de brazos cruzados mirando al del tulipán, el chico suspiro acompañando a Fuusuke a la puerta, Osamu lo había invitado a pasar luego del incidente, salieron y Haruya cerró la puerta tras de sí, Suzuno lo miro y suspirando hablo

-Sabes, vine a verte porque me debes algo- el otro lo miro sin entender bien

-¿y qué es?- interrogo, sus amigos se hallaban amontonados en la ventana tratando de ver lo que ocurría afuera

Suzuno sonrió antes de tomar el rostro del menor con sus manos y juntar sus labios en un beso corto pero intenso, se separó de él otro y dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse, Haruya toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos

-¡espera!- Suzuno volteo al oír eso -¿salimos mañana?- pregunto, el albino pareció pensarlo

-no puedo- fue su contestación, Nagumo apretó los labios iba a hablar cuando el otro se adelantó -¿Te parece el jueves?- ambos sonrieron

-claro- tras eso Suzuno se fue finalmente, Nagumo entro y vio a Murasaki sentada en sofá de la sala enfadada y de brazos cruzados, a un Hiroto golpeado y un Midorikawa muerto de la risa, el también sonrió, algo le decía que ese año no sería tan malo


End file.
